Antidote Warrior Series 1
by Miss Hajimemashite
Summary: What happens if Sims get the ability to do magic and be warriors? This happens! Wrote this like a year ago and I can't even remember it lol :P enjoy and review XD
1. In teh beginning

**Antidote warrior**

**Pilot**

Man- Sora, just wait here a min, me and your mother are just going to the shops. Be good and don't answer the door to anyone apart from your grandparents, ok son?

Woman- Oh, and Sora, turn the oven on. You press the button on the front and…

Sora- Fine mum, I'm not like 6. I'm 16. Just go and have fun at the shops or whatever. Laters.

…On the way to the shops in some alleyway someplace…

Takeshi- Time to pay for what you did to my father, Ryu.

Woman- What? Where did you come from?

Takeshi- Got the Bus. No you dumb blonde I was in the bush. I'm stealthy me. But seeing as you're dumber than Ryu here, you'll die first.

Man- No!

(a bullet fires into woman's chest and she kinda dies)

Woman- Ahhhhhhh!

Man- You bastard! You'll pay for thi…

(takeshi stabs man and he kinda falls)

Man- You'll regret this forever…

Takeshi- Why? Will you set your pretty boy son on me?

Man- You'll see, Takeshi…

(man kinda dies)

Takeshi- Two down, one to go…

…4 years later…

(Sora has a dream about this place and wakes up to find he's actually in this place)

Sora- What. The. Crap? Where the hell am I? Hello? Anyone? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(this girl with long hair on the floor sleeping wakes up)

Kairi- Jesus, keep it down! We do have a thing called sleep here you know, God.

Sora- Sorry. Where am I? How do I get back home?

Kairi- home? Where the hell is that?

Sora- It's in England. Staffordshire, to be exact.

Kairi- Wtf's England?

Sora- Europe?

Kairi- Are you mentally ill?

Sora- Where am I?

Kairi- Arktaxa.

(Sora kindA faints)

Kairi- Yuna, we have a problem.

…Sora wakes up in some room someplace in this condo thing with Kairi and 2 other random people sitting by his bed…

Sora- Who. The. Hell. Are. These. Weirdos. Perving. On. Me?

Kairi- Yuna, person. Person, Yuna.

Yuna- Uh hi, person…

Sora- My name's Sora!

Yuna- Don't have a go at me! Blame Kairi.

Kairi- Oh thanks bitch!

Riku- I'm Riku. I like to hit shit with a sword.

Sora- Oooooooo…. K.

Kairi- Wanna Anchovy? It's got wasabi paste on. I call it sushi without the rice, vinegar or seaweed.

Yuna- DON'T! It's poisonous!

Sora- What?

Riku- She means it's disgusting. She puts too much wasabi on. And I hate anchovies. It's gross.

Kairi- Well at least I like it. Imbeciles.

Riku- Oh shut up nutjob.

Kairi- Piss off. Sora, welcome to your new home.

Sora- What the?

…Let's skip this important part of the plot and get onto some other boring crap…

Sora- So… my father sent me here from his grave.

Kairi- I know it's confusing and you'll probably never get it. Oh well.

Yuna- Uh, Sora, I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I've grieved before too, over my pet goldfish Suki who died when I forgot to feed her for 6 weeks and 2 days. You can let it all go. You can cry if you want to…

Riku- (talking over Yuna from 'I've grieved before' to 'if you want to…') Oh God, not again. Why does she do this? Stop trying to be all considerative and a little goody goody madam…

Kairi- Shut up both of you!

(Surprised face)

Kairi- Thank you. Sora, Stay here. Me and Yuna have to talk.

Yuna- No we don't.

Kairi- Yes! We do. Come along now Yuna.

(Loud whispers outside door)

Kairi- You like him don't you?

Yuna- No you do!

Kairi- No! But I gotta admit he is cute.

Yuna- See you do! You're red!

Kairi- Not as red as you. You lurrrrve him, you little minx! Oh yes you…

(inside room)

Riku- Shut up!

(giggles outside room)

Sora- Sigh.

…Teh Edn…


	2. Episode 1

**AW Episode 1**

Kairi- Riku! If you smash one more plant pot with that sword I'll shove it up your ass!

...theme song lol…

Yuna- Rise and shine, Sora. It's 6am.

Sora- God, let me lie in.

Yuna- Have you forgot? It's National Ninja Day! I'm surprised Riku didn't wake you up.

Sora- Oh joy.

Kairi- Grrr! If Riku destroys one more object I will murder him with his own sword!

Yuna- Sigh.

Sora- Sigh.

Kairi- Why the hell are you just standing there? We need plastic decoration swords for the party!

Sora- I'll get them. YUNA, WHERE'S Tesco's?

Kairi- Uh, Arktamart is just along the road, first left then third left.

Sora- OK.

…Sora goes to Arktamart but someone comes out of nowhere and stuff…

Voice- You'll pay, Sora.

Sora- Huh?

Voice- Don't huh me! I will avenge my parents at this moment!

Sora- What teh?

…Takeshi jumps out of a bush and he was the voice and stuff…

Takeshi- Don't play dumb, Sora. You know what you did. Your blood is cursed. Your blood killed my father and led my mother to kill herself! You have to die!

Sora- Uh, could we resume this later? It's just that I need to get decorations for National Ninja Day from Arkamart. Don't mind do you?

Takeshi- Trying to escape are we? It's not that easy…

(Sora karate kicks Takeshi in teh penis)

Sora- Whoa! I didn't know I could do karate!

Takeshi- Ahhh! You… probably… got… your… fathers… ability… It hurts!

Sora- Guess so. Laters!

…Sora gets back from Arktamart with plastic swords…

Riku- You little bitch! You're paying for a new one!

Kairi- No I'm not!

Riku- You snapped my katana! A genuine silver sword with a ruby and wood gold plated handle! It cost me a lot of money!

Kairi- So that'll teach you to listen to me! God, Sora, he's so annoying.

Sora- Uh huh, sure. Uh, here's the decorations. Where's Yuna?

Kairi- IDK. Maybe in the garden. She loves flowers you know. Go talk to her.

Sora- K.

…as expected Yuna is in teh garden…

Sora- Yuna?

Yuna- Oh hi, Sora. Do you like these? They are nice, aren't they?

Sora- Yeah. Sure. I got the decorations.

Yuna- Oh. Thanks. Uh, Sora, what are you?

Sora- What?

Yuna- You're not a human. You've got goddess in your blood. Was your mother a goddess?

Sora- My grandmother was called Anika Hana. Is that significant?

Yuna- Anika Hana! She was my mentor! You are a god/human hybrid! I'm a g… nevermind.

Sora- Isn't Hana Japanese for flowers?

Yuna- Yes. She taught me to love flowers. I am Yuna Niwa… I mean Harada. You are Sora...?

Sora- Sasaki.

Yuna- Kangei, Sora Sasaki, watashi no utsukushii teien e yōkoso!

Sora- Huh?

Yuna- Welcome to my beautiful garden. It's Japanese. You should know some, no?

Sora- No hablo Japanese?

Yuna- That's Spanish! You mean Watashi wa nihongo ga hanasenai.

Sora- What is you're very kind in Japanese?

Yuna- Anata wa totemo shinsetsudesu.

Sora- And thank you?

Yuna I think it's Arigatō.

Sora- Uh, Arigatō, Yuna, anata wa totemo shinsetsudesu.

Yuna- Yoku yatta, Sora! Well done!

Sora- I'm serious. You are a nice person.

Yuna- I aim to please, Sora. Just a shame nobody really pays any attention to me. Watashi wa sabishii.

Sora- Let's go into Kairi and Riku. Wonder if they are still arguing?

Yuna- Probably.

…inside…

Kairi- And you never clean up around here, you lazy arsehole!

Yuna- What did I say?

…teh edn…


	3. Episode 2

Antidote Warrior

Episode 2

Sora- So, uh, what's the beef?

Kairi- Uh, what?

Yuna- Kon'nichiwa! We're having a party to celebrate your coming to here.

Sora- Oh really now?

Riku- Don't ask. Yuna's idea.

Sora- Oh thanks, Yuna, you really are kind.

Yuna- Arigato, Sora.

(Kairi drags Sora to a corner and whispers in his ear and Yuna keeps glancing at them)

Kairi- She likes you, Sora. As in love like.

Sora- No way! Only nerds like me. She isn't a nerd, she's a bottomist or whatever you call people who mess with flowers.

Kairi- You mean botanist. Anyway, she likes you. I can tell. Don't tell her I said anything, ok?

(Sora goes back over to Yuna as Kairi and Riku tease eachother)

Yuna- What did Kairi want?

Sora- Oh, nothin. What you making?

Yuna- Rose cake. Rose petals are lovely, you ever had rose flavoured sweets?

Sora- Heard of them, yeah. Tried them, no.

Yuna- well this cake has got some of my pink and red roses in it, and plenty of sugar and ginger and cinnamon. It's quite nice.

Sora- I guess you like your flowers huh?

Yuna- Yup.

Sora- You're very good with flowers. The garden looks lovely.

Yuna- Arigato, Sora, Anata wa totemo shinsetsudesu!

Sora- When's the party?

Yuna- tonight. I've invited Miku and Taimu too. I wonder if Taimu is better yet. Miku said that he was ill. They are my friends from school. They're twins. Oh, I have to go and get your surprise now, see you later.

Sora- Bye!

…Yuna is on her way back from Arktamart…

Takeshi- She's coming, this is my chance to get to Sora.

Hyousuke- what are you going to do, master?

(Takeshi jumps out and knocks out Yuna)

Yuna- uuuuuhhhhhhh…

Takeshi- Hyousuke, get the car ready, this might get bloody.

Hyousuke- Yes, master. What are you going to do to her?

Takeshi- Interrogate her about Sora. After… that's where you come in. If she doesn't talk, you can torture her. If she still doesn't talk… that's where your katana comes in.

Hyousuke- You want me to kill her?

Takeshi- No, I want you to tickle her. Of course I want you to kill her you mindless drone!

Hyousuke- yes, master.

Takeshi- Good. Let's party…

Miku- I see you, Takeshi.

Takeshi- Hyousuke! Get the bitch!

Miku- You're too slow!

Takeshi- Bitch! She's too fast!

…later at the house…

Riku- Sora, where's Yuna? She's been gone for 5 hours! She isn't in the garden either!

Sora- I don't know…

Miku- Guys! Guys!

Riku- what you doing here, Miku? The party hasn't started yet.

Miku- There won't be a party. Takeshi's got Yuna!

Sora- What?

Riku- You're kidding, right?

Miku- No, I'm not! I saw it all! Takeshi's taken her to his place to hold her hostage… then he wants her killed.

Kairi- Wha? Who wants who killed?

Riku- Takeshi… wants to kill… Yuna.

Sora- He's taken her… I have to go! I have to save her!

Kairi- Sora! I'll come too!

Riku- And me!

Miku- and me!

Sora- Takeshi will not kill Yuna. Not over my dead body…

…teh edn…


	4. Episode 3

Antidote Warrior

Episode 3 script

…everybody has arrived at Takeshi's castle (no copyright infringement intended)…

Sora- OK, I'll go after Takeshi. Kairi, you work out how to get around the obstacles. Riku, you kill any guards. Miku, you… Miku?

Kairi- Oh my God, she's gone!

…as they panic, Neurodye drones come towards them…

Riku- Oh shit!

…Riku slices them…

Kairi- Oh… my… god… Neurodye drones!

Riku- I didn't know Takeshi had Neurodye!

Sora- We have to override the Neurodye system! If the system is broke, nobody can be injected with Neurodye. People will be saved and it'll be easier to get to Yuna.

Riku: and how do we do that, genius?

Kairi: I can think of something…

…2 hours later kairi has a map…

Kairi: Now, follow these arrows and this should help you.

Riku: why do we have to look in top secret storage?

Kairi: to see if there is anything worth stealing.

Sora: O… K.

Kairi: Miku might have been captured by Takeshi.

Riku: I'll clear the corridors.

Sora: Kairi, help me infiltrate the labs and clear them of Neurodye.

Kairi: OK.

…in the labs…

Sora: Now, all we need to do is cut off the supply pipes.

Kairi: and… how do we do that?

Tatyana: Intruders?

Sora: Crap!

Tatyana: what are you doing here?

Kairi: uh, nothing…

Tatyana: you want to cut off the Neurodye supplies, don't you?

Sora: Uh, no, uh, course not, uh…

Tatyana: you're free to do so, you know. I'm disgusted with myself. I had a girl in here today, frightened to death. She has been called to the torture rooms before she gets infected. Poor girl, she had lovely silver hair…

Sora: Yuna!

Kairi: Oh my god!

Tatyana: LOOK, I can help you. I invented Neurodye.

Sora: you what?

Tatyana: I know… I'm deeply regretting my actions now. I developed it as a way to calm down mental disorders. But then Takeshi mutated the virus and I have to inject every single person who is ordered here. So I've developed an antidote. It should work on people infected up to a month before treatment.

Sora: can we have it?

Tatyana: as long as I can come with you.

Akiko: what is this? This antidote is pointless!

Tatyana: akiko! I should never have invented Neurodye!

Akiko: Neurodye will revolutionise the world!

…fight!...

Tatyana: quick, before she wakes up again!

Sora: I'll turn the pipes off!

Kairi: come on, let's go to the cctv room!

…at the cctv room…

kairi: what do you know about the system?

Tatyana: we need to turn off the intruder defence system before we can enter the labs.

Sora: how do we do that?

Tatyana: …I don't know…

…teh edn…


	5. Episode 4

Antidote warrior

Episode 4

Kairi: what about this button?

Sora: try it!

Kairi: no, it's the cameras in the it room!

Tatyana: got it!

Sora: yes!

Kairi: we need to go to the Neurodye labs.

…at teh labs…

Miku: I feel funny.

Tatyana: oh my god! Takeshi's come in and injected miku himself! Just wait here, I'll get the antidote.

Kairi: miku, miku! They infected you! Don't worry, tatyana's gonna get the antidote, and you'll be ok…

Sora: oh my god.

Taimu: get off the subject. Now!

Kairi: she's your sister!

Taimu: get off it!

(hits kairi off miku)

miku: brother, brother save me from this feeling! I feel… ill…

Taimu: silence, subject! I am under orders from master to take this to the torture and imprisonment rooms.

Miku: brother? Taimu! Taimu! Let go of me! Help!

…Taimu takes miku…

sora: oh crap.

Tatyana: where did miku go?

Kairi: drone. Came. In. took. Miku. To. Torture. Room.

Sora: it was her brother Taimu.

Tatyana: lemme check my victim register… Taimu ishii… it's too late to save him, we have to kill him.

Sora: riku! Where is he?

…mean hwhile…

Riku: another drone killed.

Taimu: intruder! Must tell master!

Riku: oh my god. Taimu!

Taimu: you are intruder. You must be implanted in Neurodye. Must tell master.

Riku: i… I have to do this… sorry, miku.

…riku's roflkatana goes slice slice slice…

riku: what have I done?

Kairi: riku? Riku? Where are you? Wait, can I hear crying? Riku? Omigod, riku! You're crying!

Riku: I had to, I'm sorry, tell miku for me.

Kairi: sweet jesus! You killed Taimu?

Riku: I'm sorry.

Kairi: there's no reason to be sorry. His infection was advanced – he was rendered braindead by the Neurodye. He was more or less dead anyway.

Sora: kairi, riku, you're here!

Tatyana: I see you killed a drone! Well done, ryu!

Riku: it's riku.

Tatyana: never mind. So, I have 5 bottles of the antidote. I need to use one to cure miku. If a drone still knows who they are, treat them. If not, kill them. Ok?

Sora: ok, Tatyana.

…in the torture room…

takeshi: where is he?

Yuna: I'm not saying anything, get it into your thick head!

Takeshi: little miss flowerpants, newsflash, I am more intelligent than you! I devised a Neurodye virus which attacks brain function until the victims are my workers, and I have money! More than you'll ever do. All you do is look at flowers in your garden and swoon over that stupid brat sora like a brainless imbecile!

Yuna: at least I have morals, mr big.

Takeshi: when will you learn that morals mean nothing in this world! Hyousuke, whip her!

Hyousuke: yes master.

…hyousuke's roflwhip goes crack crack crack…

yuna: ow! Help, anyone!

Takeshi: stupid girl! No one can hear you scream. Now where's sora!

Yuna: I don't know! He could be anywhere!

Takeshi: not buying it. Hyousuke, beat her until she bleeds!

Hyousuke: of course, master.

…10 minutes l8r…

takeshi: stinging now, aren't we? Like the pAin, do you? Answer me!

Yuna: no, takeshi. I hate you, takeshi. I'm not in pain, I'm not petty like you!

Takeshi: bitch!

(takeshi punches yuna in teh face)

takeshi: listen, you little airhead! You are infrerior, I am suprerior. Understand the rankings!

Yuna: when will you learn to fuck off and leave me and sora and kairi and riku and miku and Taimu alone?

Takeshi: Hyousuke! Send her to the excecution chamber! Teach her a lesson she doesn't need to forget, because she'll be dead!

Hyousuke: yes, master.

Takeshi: make her feel pain and make it gory. Watching people die gory deaths is so entertaining. Who needs porn when you can watch people dying!

Yuna: you bastard! Sora will get you, and he will kill you!

Takeshi: no, fraid not. Because I can kill him with one fell swoop!

Yuna: no!

(yuna runs frightenedly and takeshi and Hyousuke give chase)

takeshi: whore! Kill her, Hyousuke!

Hyousuke: whatever you say, master!

…in teh next corridor…

kairi: I hear running!

Tatyana: it's takeshi! I heard his voice!

(off screen – takeshi, Hyousuke, yuna, miku)

takeshi: bitch! I'll kill you!

Yuna: you can kill me, but you can't kill sora! Go on then, kill me! I'm sacrificing myself for him!

Takeshi: that won't change things!

Yuna: then if he dies. I die!

Sora: what?

Hyousuke: master I heard voices!

Kairi: oh well done, sora!

Takeshi: I heard someone say sora! He's here!

Yuna: sora? (gunshot) Ahhhh owwwww!

…teh edn…


	6. Episode 5

Antidote warrior

Episode 5

Sora: Yuna!

Kairi: sora don't!

(takeshi and sora run towards eachother, drawing swords)

sora: motherfucker!

Takeshi: words are nothing, sora. You can't hurt me. I'm better than you all!

Sora: after all you've done, all you can say is that? You're so petty!

Kairi: if you kill him, I'll kill you! How could you kill yuna?

Takeshi: my needs are greater than yours. I have money! Now Move along girl, unless you want to be my next victim.

(riku runs in behind takeshi and holds him at swordpoint)

riku: money couldn't give a shit, mr arsehole!

Takeshi: oh look, if it isn't mr ninja wannabe. Hyousuke, give my friend riku here his… _present_.

Hyousuke: of course master.

Takeshi: make it hurt!

Sora: no!

(sora grabs Hyousuke and punches him to the floor)

takeshi: what have you done!

Riku: this, _master_.

(riku does operation slice the crap out of Hyousuke, who is now kinda dead)

takeshi: you may try to sabotage my plans, but I will own this world! I'll show you little brats pain!

Sora: no, I will pay you back for wasting several lives and killing yuna!

Takeshi: ha, you're blissfully oblivious, aren't you? The look on their faces, knowing they wouldn't see their beloved son again until he joined them in hell on this day, it was the greatest thing I've ever seen.

Sora: you… you killed them… you… you bastard!

Kairi: sora, don't do anything stupid!

(sora climbs onto ledge and tries to keep his composure)

sora: now I know why you want to kill all of us! Some… some sick revenge because you couldn't kill me! What did they even do to you, hey? Did you just kill them for the hell of it?

Takeshi: your father killed my father, for reasons to this day are still petty and confusing!

Sora: my father said he'd only kill a domenix, unless… you domenix bastard!

Takeshi: die!

(big fight sora wins)

kairi: sora! You did it!

Sora: time to put this demonix to sleep.

Riku: I have a sword. It'll hurt more.

(stab slice cut squidge slice etc)

takeshi: my… sons will… defeat you and… be successful… with… my plans… farewell…

(takeshi bites the dust)

kairi: yeh, shame he's a virgin. No heirs for you then, sunshine!

(outside)

Riku: so, what you plan to do then guys? Sora?

(sora walks back dejected into the castle)

kairi: hey, where you off, hero?

Sora: to yuna. To say goodbye.

Riku: leave it, man. She wanted to be left wherever she died… she wants to be remembered.

Sora: I just need to say goodbye. I would feel bad for leaving her if I didn't.

(in the castle by yuna)

sora: yuna, I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I'll miss you… yuna, you were a wonderful person, I guess I'm not as much of a hero as kairi states I am, if you're dead… I cared about you yuna, and I'll never forget you… goodbye…

(sora walks away)

weak voice: help… please… anybody… wait up… ahhhh! My stomach! Help me!

Sora: yuna? It won't be… what if it is? I need to help out whoever it is, so I don't feel as guilty as I do right now.

(sora goes back and sees person and he's like really shocked)

teh edn


	7. Episode 6

Antidote warrior

Episode 6

Yuna: sora… what's happened to me…

Sora: yuna! We thought you were dead!

Yuna: why am I at takeshi's castle? I hate takeshi.

Sora: he captured you. You escaped, he chased you, he found me and kairi then he shot you. Then me and riku killed him. I feel proud that I have possibly saved this place… Arktaxa.

(7 days later at Arktaxa general hospital)

sora: hey, you ok yuna?

Riku: I'm so happy that you're not dead!

Kairi: we nearly lost you.

Yuna: geez guys, I'm fine. Just a bit sore. How are my flowers?

K,s+r: uhhhhhhhh…..

Yuna: don't tell me you haven't watered them…

Dr: miss yuna harada?

Yuna: what's up doc?

Dr: you're well enough to go. Just mind your wounds for the next week or so and it will be as if it never happened.

Sora: wow, thanks doctor!


	8. A lil bonus XD

Antidote warrior

Episode 5

...takeshi and Hyousuke go to sora…

Sora: yuna! What have you done to her?

Takeshi: I'm enjoying the knowledge that she is dying a painful death.

Sora: you shot her, didn't you?

Takeshi: oh, my favourite film is coming on. It's called yuna and sora meeting their maker very gorily indeed.

Sora: bastard!

Kairi: sora, calm down!

Sora: yuna!

(sora goes to yuna who is unconscious and dying)

Sora: yuna! No! please don't die! i... i...

Takesh: imbecile! (pulls out gun) it is time to die!

Sora: right back at ya (pulls out gun)!

Takeshi: Hyousuke, get my mincer ready.

Hyousuke: yes, master.

Takeshi: die!

Sora: eat this!

(shots are fired)

sora: ahh, oww, takeshi you son of a bitch!

Takeshi: you in pain?

Sora: no, of course not. But you will be!

(sora fires several damaging shots at takeshi)

takeshi: damn, I'm out of bullets!

Sora: bang! (headshot, takeshi falls to ground) well, that's one bastard taken care of. He'll be with his beloved parents now.

Kairi: yuna! She opened her eyes!

Yuna: ow! What happened to me?

Riku: that bastard takeshi shot you don't worry he's dead.

Sora: let's get you to the hospital.

…on teh way 2 teh hospital…

yuna: all of you… goodbye… sora… goodbye… i… love you…

(yuna collapses)

sora: oh my god! She's gonna die!

Kairi: no, we just run round the corner and the hospital is there!

…in teh hospital…

doc: your friend is in a critical condition.


End file.
